Guroken Shroud
Guroken Shroud is a first-year weapon at the DWMA and is part of EAT class. His soul count is currently at 15. Theme song Battle theme Abilities Guroken is a demon weapon that can transform into a Katana Glock. He is very skilled at fighting by himself considering he was trained to fight by himself since he was six, and was taken under the wing of his grandfather, the Clan Master of the Shroud Clan. Guroken is an expert in speed, reflexes, agility and endurance. He is also proficent in stealth and assassination, as the Shroud clan is an assassin clan. They split off from the Star clan 1,000 years ago. Speed Rapture - 'Guroken travels around the target at amazing speed, almost teleporting, and uses this oppurtunity to slash the target with his blade, and travels to another angle to slash again. He can only zoom around seven times before exhausting. The max distance each time is 20 feet. (If this ability is still confusing you, think "Fox Illusion" from SSB without the after-image.) '''Shadow Walker - '''Guroken can move up to 30 feet through shadows in a combat situation. He can increase this range by using his speed power in conjuction with shadow walking. He may also travel great distances like mirror travel, but not in combat situations. '''Soul Resonance Blade - '''When resonated with a meister, his Katana Blade turns into a giant Cleaver Blade. (''Soul Resonance Technique) 'Shrouded Sword -'''The blade becomes shrouded in a mystic, purple aura. This allows the blade to cut through almost anything. (''Soul Resonance Technique) '''Shroud Cannon - '''The glock gets biger and a large wavelength is fired from it. Similar to Death Cannon. '''Robot leg: Knife shoe - Afrer getting his left leg replaced, Guroken found out a knife can pop out from his shoe at will. Backstory Guroken's parents were in The Shroud Clan, a clan of mostly weapons, and some meisters, located in Japan. Guroken found his weapon form when he was five. A year later his parents died, fighting a powerful kishin egg. He was taken under his grandfather's wing, the Clan Master. He trained with him since then, but when Guroken was ten, he decided to travel the world and train alone, and his grandfather helped him. Guroken wanted to attend the DWMA, thinking it would be best for him. His goal is to become a Death Scythe, and then hunt down his parent's killer. He wishes to find his purpose in life, and to be responsible of something. Appearance Guroken is a 16-year-old male with messy, black hair and gray eyes. He is rather tall and very well-built, standing at about 6'2" and weiging 185 lbs. He wears black pants with a black belt and a gray t-shirt with a white t-shirt under it, barely protruding through the arm holes. He also wears a black scarf with 2 white stripes near an end of the scarf. He also has a tattoo on his left pectoral muscle. He usually also wears his engagement ring , since he is engaged to Aodhnait. His soul is a bit larger than average, has a smokey gray metal-like exterior that fades into the purple center. Two white flower sepals come out from the bottom of the purple part of his soul, sort of like his clan emblem . Strange occurences have happened regarding the appearance of his weapon form. When he found his weapon form, his clan emblem was located at the handle of the glock. When his parents were killed, two white sripes appeared on the blade. When he joined the DWMA, three black dots appeared on the glock. It seems when an important life event happens, it affects his weapon form. He does not know how this happens. Category:Weapon Category:Student